Wireless electromagnetic waves can be transmitted on different frequency bands, including but not limited to, Very High Frequency (VHF) band that has a frequency range of 30 MHz to 300 MHz, Ultra High Frequency (UHF) that has a frequency range of 300 MHz to 3 GHz, and Super High Frequency (SHF) that has a frequency range of 3 GHz to 3 GHz.